Friends DO Kill Kira
by MysteriousAndDelirious
Summary: Ex friend of Yagami Light hates kira and has a suspicion it is him time to call upon hell girl foe the request that will save the worl from the wrath of kira.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sat here in this tiny corner café with my laptop; _jigoku Shouju _is a lie. The page won't load I knew someone who died because someone had cursed on hell girl this was just a tale to tell I suppose to kids to show internet safety.

I want to kill the so called 'god' of this world, a man who has that kind of power deserves to die I wish to kill Kira. When a man can kill those who have wronged in the future what will be wrong and what will be right?

I even know who he is a student called Yagami Light, we used to be friends and one day he said that the world is a rotten and he will change it by choosing the righteous to live. On top of that he now avoids social contact and he was being followed at one point and he is smart enough to cover up his identity.

I now need to go to school. I hate that place but, I'm sure someone will know of _jigoku shouju _like Yuki lover of all things supernatural bit of a Goth.

During break she replies

"At 12:00 hell girl will appear and give you a doll. I don't know what else except you make a contract with her and the person you curse will be ferried straight to hell but, why do you want to know?"

"Some guy I know wanted to know if it was demon related but it's not but, thank you Yuki!"

She so stupid but, thanks to her I now know what I missed out. After school I went home and waited for midnight.

I sat there at my computer for an hour just waiting then at midnight I clicked on _jigoku shouju _website. I typed into the white box with the title _your bitterness I will dispel; _I typed LIGHT YAGAMI then pressed enter. Then there was a flame animation then a black screen_._

Then my mobile went I looked at it as it was a text. With a red background and strange symbol saying _revenge granted._

I had done it, I had killed Kira.

Two days and Kira is still at large what a fucking joke. I got home from school and just as I was going to turn my computer off I felt a presence, I turned around and there before me was hell girl. She was shorted then she'd be with black hair, pale skin and red eyes wearing what seemed to be a school girl's uniform.

"You called me didn't you?" she asked in a emotionless way

"Yes I did to kill Yagami Light."

"I am Enma Ai and I will ferry him straight to hell." She handed me a straw curse doll "just pull the red string to take the revenge."

I was just about to pull the string when she carried on talking "however you will make a covenant with me."

Oi looked at her and took my hand of the string.

"For you will be sent to hell when you die."

I suddenly felt fire all over and everywhere in the room over me, there was o much pain I screamed the saw only more fire I clenched my eyes then opened them.

I was breathing heavily once I stopped I said

"I'm still willing to save the world from Kira."

"Kira I have had many requests to him it's just you know who he is. Whether he is Kira or not though you must think about it."

She suddenly was gone but, the doll was not


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do today Light?" Ryuk asked

"See Misa" I said sighing

I was in my bedroom sitting around for that woman to turn up she said she would be here by 2:00.

"Young love Light isn't it young love." Ryuk said sarcastically

"Be quiet Ryuk it's something you'' never get is love."

There was a knock on the door I opened it and Misa came in and flung her arms around me.

"Rem says there is someone out to kill you!"

"What? If it's L he has been around for a while."

"No it's someone else." She stopped hugging me finally and I stood aside so she could come into my room. She sat down on my bed. I put my hands on my hips and said

"So what is so important Misa?"

"Rem says that there was another supernatural presence around midnight not shinigami. He says it someone called Enma and that someone is going to kill Light. He said that he can leave on will to look for another supernatural but, can only look for the curse doll as Enma or whatever it was has probably gone."

"So where is Rem?"

"Trying to find the person with the curse doll as Enma gave it to them."

"So you don't know what an Enma is."

"The judge of the afterlife and also called _jigoku shouju _or hell girl; you call upon her and she will send the person you want dead straight to hell!" Ryuk said whilst chomping on an apple

"Yes I've heard of this! At midnight you can enter the website _jigoku shouju_!"

Rem came back through the walls

"Misa he was carrying the doll here is the name of him." He held out a piece of paper I snatched the piece of paper from rem's hand before Misa even had a chance to look at it.

I suddenly gasped as I look at the name

"I know him. We used to be friends this will be easy as I still have his number. I'll say it is for a catch up and don't worry I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you." Misa said  
"No Misa it might be dangerous." Rem said aggressively

"I'll be fine I have my watch with part of the death note"

Misa said "best be going now bye light and be careful."

"I will, I will"

She then exited.


	3. Chapter 3

I am seeing Light today. I'll pull the string in his face. He must be Kira just must be how coincidental for this to happen!

I put the curse doll in my bag along with a few other things like a laptop, pen, paper etc. I leave and t the cafe is where I see Light.

Nothing has changed about him maybe taller but, that's about it really whilst me I have thick square glasses and red and black hair I have gotten quite a lot taller and thinner with skinny jeans and t-shirt and some big boots whilst I used to wear similar things what Light would wear only I was short chubby with black hair.

We order drinks then sit down

"So Light are you OK?"

"Yeah collage is fine I'm also involved more with my fathers work more. How are you?"

"I am fine school is OK I guess."

"Oh yeah you had to repeat the year."

"I don't care really. So your dad must have his hands full with the Kira case. He's pretty high up in the police department."

"Yeah he is but, I'm trying to help. So are you for Kira or against Kira/"

I started to grab y bag and get the doll out.

"I'm firmly against Kira the world will die if he carries on living so you will die Light Yagami."

I held the curse doll in his face just as I was about to pull the string a terrible pain in my chest came along. I let go of the doll and I fell of my chair pushing the chair back, dropping the curse doll and clutching my chest. Then realised _must kill Kira_. Just as I was reaching for it Light picked the curse doll up.

"Curse dolls wow but, a death is much more powerful so Kira wins once again whilst you lose once again Dakiro Hirano."

And with that I died and failed the world.


End file.
